


Twilight Age

by Yunoha



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimo, że herosi poradzili sobie z Jakiem, to jeszcze nie koniec ich kłopotów. W pobliżu pojawi się niebezpieczne ugrupowanie NEXTów. A pierwszy na ich celowniku jest Wild Tiger.<br/>Do tego Barnaby nie rozumie dziwnego zachowania staruszka po jednym z pijackich wieczorów w jego apartamencie. Nie pamięta co zaszło, ale nie podoba mu się jak tamten go unika. Jak również nie trawi nowego kolesia, niebezpiecznie kręcącego się wokół "Tygrysa".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Age

Dyrektor Apollon Media wszedł na scenę, wywołany przez prowadzącego programu HeroTV. Albert Maverick był mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku, o czym zdradzały już jego włosy i skóra. Mimo wszystko uśmiechał się lekko, podając rękę prezenterowi.

– A teraz oddam głos dyrektorowi Albertowi Maverickowi – oznajmił młody mężczyzna do mikrofonu, jaki trzymał w dłoni, po czym cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu.

Maverick w tym czasie podszedł do pulpitu, spoglądając wprost na widownię i witając się z nimi pospiesznie.

– Sternbild ponownie jest wolne od ataków terrorystycznych! – zawołał cicho, rozglądając się przez chwilę ukradkiem. – Jestem pewien, że w najbliższym czasie nie wydarzy się już nic złego. Organizacja zwana Uroboros przestała istnieć, a inni z pewnością w tej chwili trzęsą portkami na myśl o spotkaniu z naszym wspaniałym herosem. Z Barnabym Brooks Jr.! – Przez chwilę oklaski zagłuszyły jego mowę, dlatego też mężczyzna zamilkł. Wyglądał na naprawdę zadowolonego z siebie. Prawie, jakby to on pokonał Jake’a.

 

Kobieta warknęła wściekła, płonącym pilotem rzucając w telewizor. Od razu też wstała z kanapy, na której siedziała miotając się przez chwilę w miejscu.

– Trzęsą portkami?! Trzęsą portkami!? Ja mu zaraz dam „Trzęsą portkami”! – Rzuciła wiązanką ognia w odbiornik, który zaraz zajął się cały płomieniami. Patrzyła przez chwilę na to bez wyrazu, po czym machnięciem ręki ugasiła nadający się tylko do wyrzucenia telewizor.

– Nie mam zamiaru kupować nowego, skoro to ty za każdym razem je rozwalasz, Anna-san. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na dwudziestokilkuletniego chłopaka o różowych włosach i kocich uszach. Leżał on na kilkudziesięciu poduszkach jakieś trzy, cztery metry od niej. Długi, również różowy ogon kiwał się na wszystkie strony, przy czym chłopak uśmiechał się z wyraźną kpiną.

Byli w jakimś, sporej wielkości pomieszczeniu. Zaraz po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Troszkę dalej część salonu przeznaczona była na malutki kącik kuchenny, ograniczający się jedynie do lodówki, kuchenki gazowej i dwóch szafek. Parę metrów dalej znajdował się stos poduch tuż obok wielkiego okna z widokiem na miejski park.

– Lepiej zamknij się, ty koci maniaku – warknęła w odpowiedzi, siadając ponownie na kanapie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko i zamilkł, układając się wygodniej na poduszkach. – Kiedy wróci reszta? – mruknęła ciszej, jakby nie chciała do końca się odzywać.

Prawda jednak była taka, że Anna nienawidziła ciszy, z czego Gabriel doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

Trzask drzwi jednak ubiegł go, a zaraz im oczom ukazała się wysoka szatynka w jasnym kremowym płaszczu, niosąca kilka reklamówek z pobliskiego marketu, oraz towarzysząca jej dość niska dziewczyna o drobnym wyglądzie.

– Time’s Queen nie wychodziła przypadkiem razem z wami? – Chłopak uniósł się na poduszkach, spoglądając psotnie na Yurę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami nie odzywając się słowem. – Dragon Fire znów rozwaliła telewizor. Nie mam zamiaru kolejny raz wydawać za nią kasę. Niech teraz ona sama się wypłaci.

– Spokojnie, mój Królu. – Niziutka dziewczyna wyszła kawałek w głąb pomieszczenia, spoglądając w stronę odbiornika. Jej oczy zaświeciły się na błękitno, by zaraz stały się krystalicznie białe, a powietrze w salonie zaczęło drżeć.

Anna skuliła się wewnętrznie, doskonale pamiętając do czego jeszcze można użyć mocy ich pani. Teraz jednak jej zdolności zostały wykorzystane do nagięcia rzeczywistości i dania złudnego wrażenia, że telewizor w ogóle nie został zniszczony.

Spiker akurat rozpowiadał się na temat osiągnięć Barnaby’ego, a kamerzysta pokazywał właśnie jak wyglądało przyjęcie urządzone na cześć herosa. Przez chwilę nawet wypowiadał się mężczyzna, który miał zwierzchność tuż nad blondynem i jego partnerem, Wild Tigerem.

– Hmm… Swoją drogą, chyba ich bohater nie zaprosił swojego kolegi, Tygryska. Jak niemiło z jego strony. – Gabriel wydął dolną wargę, starając się wyłapać jakoś wzrokiem na ekranie postać mężczyzny. Niestety, jego czujne oczy nie były w stanie odnaleźć jego zdobyczy.

– Nie jest obecny. – Dziewczyna poprawiła długie, srebrne kosmyki. – Jak wracałam z Yurą, spiker mówił coś o tym, że z pewnych powodów może nie zjawić się na czas. – Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, a jej komórka zapikała cicho. Natychmiast odczytała wiadomość, w końcu uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Och, Lilith spełniła swoją część zadania. – Poklikała coś szybko, przykładając zaraz aparat do ucha. Jej oczy błyszczały się intensywnie, kiedy oczekiwała na odebranie połączenia. Reszta natomiast przysłuchiwała się jej bez słowa, czekając na to, co zaraz powie.

 

~*~

 

Wild Tiger rozsiadł się na krześle, rozglądając się bez słowa po wnętrzu gabinetu doktora Saito. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu kombinezonowi, który stał pod ścianą. Wielki napis „SoftBank” widniał na piersi, głośno pokazując, że reklamuje on tę wielką firmę.

– Eeh, czemu nie ma dzisiaj żadnego zlecenia? – mruknął cicho, wstając po chwili z westchnieniem i podchodząc do swojego stroju. Nagle zaświtał mu pomysł, że może chociaż dzisiaj pójść za przykładem Sky High’a i samemu patrolować miasto. Dlatego też ściągnął kombinezon, gdy w tej samej chwili rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Zaskoczony wyciągnął komórkę spoglądając na wyświetlacz, a gdy tylko rozpoznał swojego przyszłego rozmówcę, od razu odebrał.

– Tak, Lloyds-san? – mruknął do aparatu, z trudem powstrzymując swoje zadowolenie.

Ten wieczór miał przesiedzieć z piwem w ręce i pilotem w drugiej, ale nie; przecież tworzy z Bunny’m drużynę i jako jego partner powinien być obecny, co akurat musieli uświadomić mu pozostali herosi. Nawet Antonio przyjechał pod jego dom i wyciągnął go siłą, po czym zawiózł do tego cholernego miejsca. Na szczęście udało mu się wyrwać i schować tutaj. Dlatego też chciał jak najszybciej stąd uciec, a zlecenie było najlepszym ku temu powodem.

– Wild Tiger, mam dla ciebie zlecenie. – Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie powiedział mu szybko szczegóły misji, podczas gdy brunet w tym czasie, starał się jak najszybciej ubrać swój kostium. Zaraz potem rozłączył się, od razu wychodząc. Niestety, był tak szczęśliwy, że zapomniał o kasku, po który zaraz musiał się wrócić. Wypadł zadowolony po raz kolejny na korytarz, od razu wpadając na Rock Bisona i Fire Emblem.

– Oj, Barnaby cię szuka – zwrócił się do niego mężczyzna, dopiero teraz orientując się jak jego przyjaciel jest ubrany. – Co ty już kombinujesz?

– Lloyds-san właśnie dał mi zlecenie! – krzyknął Tiger odbiegając od nich szybko. Nathan wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnięcie, przykładając dłonie do twarzy.

– Ojej. I co my teraz powiemy chłopakowi? Widać było, że naprawdę chciał pogadać z Tigerem.

Bison nie odpowiedział, odwracając się na pięcie i kierując z powrotem ku sali bankietowej.

Barnaby dopadł go niemal od razu, pytając się, czy nie widział gdzieś tam „staruszka”, jak miał w zwyczaju określać swojego partnera z drużyny. Chyba tylko raz zwrócił się do niego po imieniu i to było tuż po pokonaniu Jake’a wczorajszego popołudnia.

– Jeśli chodzi o tego głupka, to spotkaliśmy go – mruknął, sam do końca nie wiedząc, czy mówić mu cokolwiek więcej. Niestety zapomniał podzielić się tym z Fire Emblem, który zaraz zjawił się przy nich, przytulając blondyna.

– Wybiegł dosłownie przed chwilą, przystojniaczku. – Potarł swoim policzkiem o policzek chłopaka, który delikatnie i dość niepewnie starał się odsunąć od siebie czarnoskórego. – Ponoć Lloyds dzwonił do niego przed chwilką i dał mu jakieś zadanie.

– Ja _przed chwilką_ jak to ładnie ująłeś, rozmawiałem z nim i Lloyds jakoś nie dzwonił do nikogo z nowym zadaniem. Zresztą dałby je wtedy i mi. – Widać było dokładnie, że Barnaby nie miał w tej chwili dobrego humoru. Może spowodowane to było kłamstwami Tigera albo tym, że Kaburagi zrobił co tylko mógł, aby nie musieć pokazać się na przyjęciu. Była jeszcze trzecia opcja, że obydwoje pokłócili się, a Barnaby jako ten inteligentniejszy chciał pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę. Możliwości było kilka.

– Coś się stało? – Blue Rose podeszła do nich, spoglądając pytająco na mężczyzn. Miała na sobie naprawdę bardzo ładną, błękitną sukienkę przylegającą do ciała na drobnych ramiączkach.

– Tiger znalazł sobie ładną wymówkę, by nie musieć być na przyjęciu – oznajmił Nathan, robiąc przy tym zbolałą minę. – Naprawdę, zachowywał się dzisiaj naprawdę dziwnie. Rock Bison mówił mi nawet, że siłą musiał go z domu wyciągać.

Blondyn skrzywił się słysząc to, po czym odszedł od nich bez żadnego słowa. Zgarnął kieliszek szampana od najbliższego kelnera od razu wypijając go duszkiem i odstawił zaraz gdzieś w niezbyt dobrze widocznym miejscu.

Kompletnie nie mógł zrozumieć, co odwaliło staruszkowi. Zachowywał się jakby nie chciał mieć z nim dzisiaj do czynienia. Nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości, ani też nie odbierał telefonów. A wczoraj przecież sam do niego przyszedł wieczorem opijać jego zwycięstwo. Wydawał się być naprawdę w dobrym humorze, więc o co mu chodziło?

Nie pamiętał co prawda, jak ich popijawa wyglądała od momentu, gdy zaczęli pić szóste, czy siódme piwo, jednak co mogli potem robić? Co najwyżej pokłócili się, a przecież staruszek jakoś nigdy nie brał jego obelg na serio. Hm, a może powiedział coś o wiele gorszego?

 

~*~

 

Młody mężczyzna zeskoczył z dachu budynku na ziemię, w międzyczasie uczepiając się jeszcze na ułamki sekund sporej wielkości lampy ulicznej. Po wylądowaniu zgrabnie na ziemi, ruszył biegiem za młodą kobietą w czerwonym kimonie, jednocześnie wyciągając dwa pistolety Daly DDA i odbezpieczając je szybko. Ludzie widząc to, odsuwali się z krzykiem, dając tym samym lepsze pole manewru szatynowi.

Lilith skręciła nagle w prawo, do wąskiej uliczki, dzięki której można się było dostać do mniej odwiedzanych części miasta. Nie wiedziała jednak, że dosłownie kilka dni temu była tam ekipa budowlana, która wybudowała w tym miejscu średniej wielkości mur. Wiedziała, że gdyby się przyłożyła, spokojnie przeszłaby przez niego, jednak siedzący jej na ogonie mężczyzna pewnie od razu by to wykorzystał.

– Och, Kyle – jęknęła cicho, zatrzymując się i opierając zaraz o ścianę. Uśmiechnęła się ponętnie do szatyna, jednocześnie rozchylając poły kimona. Na mężczyźnie jednak nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, bez mrugnięcia okiem strzelając tuż obok jej głowy.

– Zamknij się i gadaj, gdzie znajduje się wasza nora?! – warknął, mierząc teraz prosto w jej głowę. – Streszczaj się, albo zrobię ci dziurę we łbie!

– Nie zabijaj mnie! – krzyknęła, upadając na ziemię i zakrywając twarz rękoma. Zaraz też wrzasnęła głośno ze strachu, chwilę później słysząc wystrzał i jak kula uderza w coś twardego. Uchyliła powieki, spoglądając z zadowolonym uśmiechem na stojącego przed nią herosa. Przez chwilę naprawdę bała się, że jednak Tygrysek nie zdąży na czas jej pomóc.

– Nie wiesz, że pistolet to nie zabawka? – Wild Tiger zwrócił się do szatyna, który wydał z siebie coś na kształt głośnego prychnięcia.

– Ta sprawa nie dotyczy ciebie, Tiger. Dlatego prosiłbym, abyś się nie wtrącał do tego – odparł ten, zaczynając biec w jego kierunku z zamiarem wyminięcia go. Kotetsu od razu ruszył, by go zatrzymać, jednak nie spodziewał się, że młodzieniec wykorzysta ten moment, by wyskoczyć wysoko w górę i tym sposobem go minąć.

Niestety, obydwoje nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, że Lilith zdążyła już wstać i znaleźć się tuż za herosem. Sprawnym ruchem ściągnęła mu odrobinkę kask z głowy, po czym natychmiastowo wpiła się w jego wargi. Tiger wydał z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie, czemu towarzyszył dziki ryk drugiego mężczyzny.

– Niee! – wrzasnął, wymierzając w nią swoimi spluwami. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy i nie będzie zmuszony do niej strzelać.

" _Proszę, pokaż mi swoje najgorsze chwile w życiu_ ". Kotetsu usłyszał jeszcze w swojej głowie zanim nie opadł w wir wspomnień.

 

~*~

 

_Brunet podbiegł do lekarza dyżurnego, przystając jeszcze przy nim i starając się złapać oddech. Dopiero co udało mu się wyrwać po pokonaniu tych kilku złodziei, przez co musiał zostawić na tych kilka chwil Tomoe samą._

_– Sensei, co z moją żoną? Dostałem pilne wezwanie z pracy i musiałem ją na kilka minut zostawić. – Spojrzał na twarz złotowłosego doktora, którego wzrok zrobił się strasznie zbolały._

_– Chodzi panu o Tomoe Kaburagi. – Pośpiesznie kiwnął głową, chociaż w środku z nerwów skręcało mu już wszystko w jeden, wielki kłębek. – Przykro mi to mówić, niestety zaraz po pana wyjściu stan pana żony diametralnie pogorszył się. Nie byliśmy w stanie jej uratować. Ta nagła sytuacja zaskoczyła nas i nie byliśmy należycie przygotowani na taką ewentualność._

_Dalej Kotetsu już nie słuchał tego, co lekarz mu przekazywał. Jego świat się zawalił i żadne słowa nie mogły mu w żaden sposób pomóc._

_~*~_

_Brunet korzystając z okazji, że Bunny poszedł na chwilę do łazienki, przygotować im wspólną ciepłą kąpiel, podźwignął się z kanapy, na której leżał dotąd bez życia. Jego dolne partie ciała zaprotestowały dziko, głębokim bólem._

_Nim założył mozolnie bieliznę i spodnie, obejrzał się kilka razy, czy blondyn przypadkiem zaraz nie zjawi się w salonie. To, co miało tu miejsce jeszcze kilka minut temu, całkowicie wyrzuciło z niego skutki alkoholu. Był pewny, że był tak trzeźwy jak ryba._

_Niestety, to też sprawiło, że miał bolesną świadomość sytuacji, przez co czuł się nie tyle co upokorzony, a zdradzony. Jeszcze nikt nigdy go tak nie potraktował. Zresztą kto normalny całuje drugiego faceta, a później go gwałci? A po tym jakby nigdy nic proponuje wspólną kąpiel._

_Nałożył szybko podkoszulek, a na to swoją ulubioną – w tym momencie strasznie wymiętoloną – zieloną koszulę. Dopiero przy zapinaniu guzików zauważył, że najwidoczniej kilka z nich Bunny musiał mu wyrwać._

_– Staruszku, chodź już! – Słysząc cichy krzyk blondyna, zaklął w myślach, chwytając w miarę szybko kamizelkę z krawatem, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Chciał jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec._

_Nie chciał przebywać z tym królikiem dłużej niż to było potrzebne._

 

~*~

 

Kyle strzelił zaraz z dwa razy ku dziewczynie, która zaskoczona wydała z siebie cichy jęk. Odskoczyła kawałek, puszczając herosa i łapiąc się za krwawiący bok.

– Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Kyle – warknęła do niego, odbiegając w miarę szybko. Szatyn wykorzystując tę chwilę, zaraz podbiegł ku Tigerowi.

– Oj, wszystko w porządku? – Potrząsnął ramieniem herosa, który w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiedział. Przez podniesioną przednią część osłony na głowie, mógł ujrzeć twarz mężczyzny, jak i upewnić się, że jest on nieprzytomny. Po krótkim zawahaniu, ściągnął cały kask, powoli ściągając z niego i resztę zbroi. Jeśli miał nie wzbudzać zainteresowania, musiał pozbyć się tego żelastwa. Zresztą co ludzie pomyśleliby, gdyby zobaczyli jak niesie ich herosa. Nieprzytomnego herosa, trzeba dodać.

Co najlepsze pod swoją ciężką zbroją znajdowały się normalne ubrania, a nie jak przez chwilę podejrzewał jakiś specjalny strój, czy coś w tym guście. Nie, żeby marudził. Był naprawdę z tego powodu zadowolony. Przynajmniej miał jako, taką pewność, że mężczyzna mógł mieć przy sobie klucze od domu i jakieś dokumenty, z których mógłby dowiedzieć się o jego adresie.

Musiał przyznać, że Tiger był naprawdę bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Z tego, co wiedział z różnych źródeł, heros liczył sobie już trochę ponad trzydzieści lat. Przy dobrych wiatrach mógłby być nawet jego starszym bratem. Co prawda, różnica między nimi to jakieś sześć lat; o ile dobrze pamiętał. No, może siedem.

Przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się zbroi, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie pewien fakt. Rozejrzał się szybko, dostrzegając praktycznie od razu znajdujący się jakoś siedemdziesiąt metrów od nich motocykl Tigera.

Miał już plan jak mógłby go wykorzystać. Wystarczyło tylko pobawić się trochę ze zbroją i oprogramowaniem pojazdu. Później jedyne o co musiałby się martwić, to stan zdrowia herosa.

 

~*~

 

Blondyn wszedł do mieszkania, już przy wejściu ściągając z siebie marynarkę i buty. Dzisiejsze przyjęcie na jego część było kompletną klapą. W ogóle nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, a tym bardziej już na tym, aby cieszyć się swoją wygraną.

Praktycznie przez cały wieczór zastanawiał się, co temu staruszkowi łazi po głowie. Przecież jeżeli powiedział mu coś niemiłego, to mógł mu o tym powiedzieć, prawda? W zależności od tego, jaki to był powód najprawdopodobniej przeprosiłby go.

Powolnym ruchem podszedł do kanapy, na której uwalił się zaraz z wielkim westchnieniem. Naprawdę nie wiedział co miał myśleć o tej sytuacji.

Jego ręka osunęła się z kanapy na ziemię, natrafiając opuszkami palców na szklaną butelkę po piwie. Mruknął zły w skórzane obicie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się dlaczego jeszcze do tej pory nie zatrudnił jakiejś pierdzielonej pokojówki. Musi to zmienić w najbliższym czasie, ale to jutro. Dzisiaj nie miał już na to czasu i siły.

Zajrzał po chwili pod kanapę, by zaraz sapnąć cicho z niedowierzaniem. Widok był dość zaskakujący. Bowiem tuż obok kilku pustych butelek, z czego w środku jednej znajdowało się trochę kropel piwa, leżały dwa ciemne guziki oraz odwrócona na lewą stronę czapka.

Rozszerzył zaskoczony oczy, kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie do kogo ona należy. Chwycił ją szybko i wyciągnął, prostując się na kanapie. Materiał był trochę brudny w kilku miejscach i przedarty, a dodatkowo daszek był dziwnie wykrzywiony. W takim razie naprawdę ładnie musieli się wczorajszego wieczoru pokłócić. Zapewne musiało dojść też do jakichś poważniejszych rękoczynów. Przecież guziki nie mogą tak łatwo odpadać od ubrania, w innym wypadku byłby zmuszony do kupowania sobie średnio dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu nowych koszul.

– Cholera! – Odrzucił czapkę na bok kanapy, wstając gwałtownie i kierując się ku łazience. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak wyglądała ta kłótnia między nim, a staruszkiem i nawet nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie możliwego scenariusza. Alkohol najwidoczniej musiał mu naprawdę uderzyć do głowy i najprawdopodobniej o całej sytuacji będzie mógł dowiedzieć się od samego Kotetsu, o ile w ogóle staruszek postanowi zdradzić mu powód. Bo to, że on pamiętał o całej sytuacji – albo jej ważniejszej części – był pewien. W innym wypadku nie starałby się tak przed nim uciekać.

W końcu jednak jego ucieczki będą musiały się skończyć. Przecież nie dość, że pracowali w tej samej firmie, to jeszcze razem, z racji tego, że byli drużyną. Dlatego też już jutro staruszek będzie zmuszony do spotkania się z nim, a wtedy już nie będzie opcji o unikaniu się.

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nie będzie mógł od razu starać się wyłuskać jakieś informacje od Kotetsu. Przecież zapewne będzie wokół nich zbyt wielkie zamieszanie, z powodu jego wielkiego pokonania Jake’a, z którym tak bardzo pomógł mu staruszek. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie on, to ta potyczka mogłaby się skończyć dość podobnie do poprzednich walk Martineza z innymi herosami. Kotetsu jak zawsze najbardziej martwił się o wszystkich, tylko nie o siebie, o czym mógł świadczyć chociażby stan, w jakim przyszedł, by mu podpowiedzieć w strawie Jake’a.

Później powinien znaleźć trochę czasu, aby zostać z Tigerem sam na sam i przeprowadzić z nim porządną rozmowę. No chyba, że ten znów postanowi zachowywać się jak dawniej i udawać, że nic się nie stało, a on sam nie uciekał przed nim nawet przez chwilę.

Komórka rozdzwoniła się nagle, a Barnaby drgnął zaskoczony, odchodząc od wanny, do której miał już nalewać ciepłej wody. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, jednocześnie wychodząc pośpiesznie z łazienki. Przecież nie będzie odbierał telefonu od nikogo w takim pomieszczeniu.

– Tak? – Kliknął na zieloną słuchawkę, nie przykładając aparatu do ucha. Za pomocą specjalnego micro rzutnika, pojawił się przed nim mały ekranik, a na nim wystraszona mina Fire Emblem. – Co się stało? – mruknął, czując dziwny skurcz w żołądku. Jego mina wcale, a wcale mu się nie podobała.

– Wild… – Nathan pociągnął lekko nosem. – W budynek Apollon Media uderzył jego motocykl. Zbroja leżała tuż obok, ale nigdzie nie było śladu po Tygrysku.

Barnaby jedyne co zrobił, to wydał z siebie jęk, będący na pograniczu niedowierzania i strachu.


End file.
